


"This"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'and I've thrown it all away and watched you fall into his arms again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This"

He watched them from afar. He'd found his way back to her, but it didn't matter. She'd moved on with him. The other him.

He watched as they kissed. She laughed and pushed him away as his hand drifted under her shirt. He only smirked back at her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Doctor, we're in public," he heard her admonish the other him.

Why did he ever think it was a good idea to leave her with someone else, even if that someone else was supposed to be him? Of course she'd fall for him, he was him.

Still, he'd tried to move on. He'd travelled through time and space. He'd gotten other companions. They'd left him, though. By choice or circumstance, they'd left him. Rose had promised to stay with him forever and despite the logical side of his brain reminding him that it was impossible, he'd started to believe her.

Then, it happened.

She was taken from him.

He didn't even get to tell her he loved her before she'd been snatched away.

He studied the man before him. The man was happier than he who had lost Rose.

If he'd never lost Rose, he'd never have had to lose Donna and Martha as well. He'd never have had to deal with losing them because he would've had Rose.

He would've had Rose.

And once he'd realized that was all he'd wanted or needed, it was too late.

He was too late. He was a Time Lord with a TARDIS and he was too late.

He turned and walked back into the TARDIS, sighing as he walked over to the console.

"Come on, take me away, darling," he told the only woman who hadn't left him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Ed Sheeran which is beautiful and sad and beautiful.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
